Flowers Of Love
by butterflies-and-rainbows
Summary: When Clary looks after Isabelle's (aka her bestfriend) flower boutique while she's out on a trip with her boyfriend Simon, Jace Herondale - Isabelle's brother - always seems to visit, along with his problems... What happens when Jace and Clary gets close and their friendship starts to blossom? Will it turn to something more despite Jace's girlfriend?
1. Trouble In Paradise

Hello! I deleted my old story because I thought it wasn't that good so I tried changing a few things… I'm not sure how far this story is going to go though. If you're new to this story, welcome to the Flowers of Love!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 1 - **Trouble In Paradise.**

"Clary can you please help me out, just this once?" Isabelle -aka Izzy- was asking me to look after her flower boutique shop for a whole week. Alone. You see, it would've been fine if she was by my side but nope she's leaving me, who knows what can happen! I'll probably get robbed and end up bringing this place down.

"Can you just ask someone else to do it? You know I don't like being left by myself, what if something bad happens and you're not here?"

"You know you can always call me when I'm not here Clare and if something goes wrong I promise I'll come straight away. You know how important this trip is to me. I mean, I'm meeting Simon's mother and sister and I'm super nervous about it and I don't think I wanna leave this shop to an unknown stranger who may want to steal money and you know I trust you and you're my best friend and I-"

"Okay okay I'll do it! You're rambling and just so you know, I'm only doing this because I love you." I say, giving her a hug.

"Yay! Thanks Clary! You're seriously the best! And don't you worry about being alone, you know Magnus will come to visit as often as he can." Magnus was our other best friend, the tall sassy, glitter enthusiast we can't not love.

"Promise you'll come back in a week and tell me all about your trip?"

"Of course! We'll have a sleepover and I'll tell you all about it girl." Even though at 23 years, Izzy still manages to act like a teenage girl everytime she gets the opportunity to and I can't deny that I love her for it. She always seems to be the happiest out of the trio.

"Okay so here are the details…" As Izzy tells me everything I needed to know, someone - a furious someone - came in the store nearly breaking the door. "So lastly, the flowers need to be -"

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! I need your help! I need it now and fast so please come right now!" Oh God. The voice of none other than Jace Herondale comes shouting through the entrance door and it's amazing how we can hear him because we're at the back of the store in her office.

Izzy noticeably sighed and briefly apologised to me before going out to talk to the egotistical ,asshat, jerkface Herondale. As you probably guessed, I don't like Jace that much and that's because of his player ways and over confident gait as if he owned the place. It's probably wrong to say things about a man I've only met twice but it's hard not to, everytime he tried talking to me all he did was spill inappropriate innuendos and when I try to get to know him better, it always goes wrong, maybe because he ends up ignoring me and flirting with the next person who has boobs spilling over their shirt and a full face of makeup walking past. Nonetheless, I follow Izzy out the door and at front.

"But Izzy! She's being irrational, it's not my fault she's always jealous of the next pretty lady who walks past us…" Jace explained his situation, flailing his arms everywhere, trying his best to stay calm.

"Oh Jace, why can't you just focus on her? That's what girls want Jace, attention." Isabelle was talking to Jace as if he was a toddler who needed help colouring a picture. I listened intently at the side, listening to how Isabelle was talking to Jace and how she's trying to stay calm, I might learn things from her.

"Ugh Izzy how do you do this relationship thing. It's so hard!" Jace sighed and was banging his golden head on the table.

"It's called practice my brother." Isabelle laughed and stood next to the flowers, checking to see if they were damaged or not. By Isabelle's striking brown (almost black) eyes and jet black hair, no one would've guessed that Jace and Isabelle were related. And they weren't. Jace was adopted by the Lightwood Family because of an accident his parents were involved in, I don't know a lot about it. Jace was the opposite of Isabelle if it were based on looks. Jace, the "Golden God" as he liked to describe himself was, well, golden indeed. From his golden locks to his golden tanned skin and his golden eyes, there was no denying he was beautiful. I mean, his lean muscular body was perfection. Too bad he was an ass.

"Look Jace, if you want, break up with Kaelie, you've only been together for a month anyway." Isabelle explained more.

"Izzy! I want this to work between us, I like her -" presumably her boobs and ass "-and I want things to be okay between us. You know she's the longest girlfriend I've had."

"Fine fine. Just give her some flowers. You know, flowers can communicate in many ways."

"Hmm. That might work, what flowers do you suggest?"

"There are many options, I'll ask Clary if she has some ideas. Clary! Oh there you are!"

I walk over to her and Jace who was giving me a sideway glance.

"Clary, nice to see you again. It's been far too long hasn't it?" Jace's famous smirk was plastered on his beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah. What message do you want to say to Kaelie?"

He looked at me carefully, holding his gaze he spoke softly, "I want to say 'Kaelie, my love, I'm asking for your forgiveness and I hope I can make it up to you? I can make it up to you by making you feel ways you've never fe-" He was interrupted by me.

"Some trouble in paradise I suspect? You've nearly given the best forgiveness speech except for the end you know..." There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"A bit, now come on! Help me out, I know you're squealing inside just getting the chance to talk to me. See, I know you're jealous of Kaelie since I know you've been in love with me since the first day you met me but it's time to let go." That 'please' didn't sound very sincere but I'll take it since I know Jace can't do any better and the last comment I ignore because I didn't want Isabelle to be more stressed about me and Jace than she already was. The word love seemed too much but I can't deny I liked what I saw the first time I saw him...

"Well, " I try to say calmly "giving her red roses are a classic so you should give her some of those," I paused picking up some red roses and looking through the wide selection of flowers Isabelle's boutique had, "maybe some white tulips since they mean you want some forgiveness and lastly a white chrysanthemum to say you're true to your word and is sorry for being such a bad boyfriend?"

Jace looked at me and back at the flowers," Perfect! Thanks Clary!" Wow, first 'thanks' I've heard from him.

"She's great isn't she? She'll be looking after this store for a week for me while I'm gone." Isabelle said.

"Oh, so you won't be here? I'll miss you dear sister, wait a minute," Jace looked confused for a bit before saying, " are you meeting Simon's family?" He wasn't that fond of Simon.

"Yes, I am and there's nothing to worry about brother we're just going to his beach house for a week."

"Well then make sure you behave, I'm too young to be an uncle you know." Jace smirked at her.

Isabelle ran out, red in the face.

Now it was just me and him. "Right your total is £20, have a good day." I said to him after rearranging the flowers, with sarcasm obviously.

"Oh well thank you fair maiden see you soon!" He picked up the flowers and strutted out not before giving me wink.

That boy will be the death of me.

* * *

 **If you liked or disliked the first chapter, please leave a review! I'd love to hear/read what you have to say about it. Should I continue writing?**

 **What's your favourite flower?**


	2. Meeting Again

**Hello again! So this is the second chapter of Flowers of Love. I'm not very good at updating regularly but it would mean so much to me if you follow or favourite this story, I promise to update as soon as I can but sometimes, I might miss updating a week or two... Please stick with this story 'til the end!**

 **Disclaimer - Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instrument.**

* * *

 _A few days later._

"Clary! I'm gonna miss you so much! I promise to be back as soon as I can Clare-Bear!"

Izzy was leaving today for her trip with Simon, apparently he was going to meet her at her house so she wanted to leave the boutique shop in my hands before she left.

"I'm gonna miss you too! When you come back, you have to tell me everything that happened there okay?"

Of course! Now I'll leave you to it!" Izzy gave me one last hug and a wave before she got out, the door making a soft ringing noise behind her.

I sighed. I was alone in the store with nothing to do. I decided to go to the counter and busy myself with organising all the mess Izzy has left behind the desk, that girl needs to be more organised I swear.

 _2 hours later_

"Isabelle! Hello? Magnus the Great is here!" I could hear Magnus's voice from the back room since it was loud, but not obnoxiously loud like Jace's.

"Hey Maggie! What's up?" I emerged from the back room and tackled Magnus with a bear hug.

"Hey Clare, nothing much, how are you? I'm looking for Isabelle to ask her about the flowers I ordered for a customer of mine." You see, Magnus is a wedding planner and always goes to Izzy for flower advice since she owns this store.

"Oh! You just missed her 2 hours ago! She went back home to meet up with Simon since they're going to this big trip apparently."

"Dang it Izzy! She promised that she'd be here by 1400 hours! I'm not late am I?" A look of panic crossed his face before checking his glittery purple wristwatch.

"She'll be here in a week though don't worry! Do you want me to call her?"

"No no, I don't want to disrupt her holiday. And I can't wait for a week, the wedding's in two weeks and bridezilla wants everything perfect - as you'd expect." Magnus softly chuckled.

"Well… Since Izzy isn't here and I'm looking out for this boutique, do you want me to help?"

Magnus brightened up instantly. "Sure! I need all the help I can get!"

As Magnus explained to me the wedding themes and what colour he wants to get, I was exhausted. I wonder how Izzy can do this every single day! I know about flowers and what suits them but I wouldn't call myself an expert like her.

"Oh thanks so much Clary! I'll just let the bride pick from these, they're so beautiful. Have you ever thought about getting married Clare? You'll let me organise the wedding right?"

"Oh Magnus, was that a joke? I don't even have a boyfriend let alone getting a husband, and besides, who would want me anyway? And don't worry Mags if I ever decide to get married and abandon my plan of getting 30 cats then you're the first one I'll call to plan my wedding." I laughed at him jokingly and turned my back to look at other flowers since my face was going red.

"You're a crazy person Clary! I know a lot of guys who would want to date a girl like you! Want me to hook you up?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it Magnus, you know I'm all about work work work. I don't know if I'll have time dating."

"Just think about it! I'm sure you'll be happy with a man by your side! Plus you-" He got interrupted by his phone ringing, "Yes - okay," After he hung up he faced me, "I have to go attend to the venue, see you later okay?"

"Yeah sure! Have fun!"

With one last wave he was gone.

I was sorting out the flowers near the counter when I heard the bell ding again, reminding me someone was coming in.

"Isabelle! Are you still here? Kaelie loved the flowers! I-" Jace Herondale. Great. He stopped speaking when he saw me, an expression of shock painted his face.

"Well hello there Herondale. I'm glad your girlfriend loved the flowers I picked for her. Why are you looking for Izzy? She's gone on her trip with Simon."

"Oh yeah I remember. I just wanted to say thanks to you and Izzy since you helped me pick the flowers." He stood there awkwardly in the middle of the small boutique. I don't know why he's awkward with me, maybe it's because he doesn't know me that well since we only spoke a few times. It's probably because it's the first time he said my name and the word 'thanks' in the same sentence.

"So I'm guessing you two are okay now?"

"Well, she always complains about me not being there when I'm needed, and she's always saying that I don't care about her I swear I'm like her personal assistant, but that's what you do when you're in love right? I mean, try your best to make the other person happy?"

"Of course but you know, it's a two way relationship, you should have a say in it too. And, you should be happy as well, if that keeps up, you'll have an unhealthy relationship, does she make you happy Jace?." I explained to him.

Jace considers this for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks again for the flowers! Makes my life much better cause I don't have to listen to her complaining that much." He came closer to me and for a second I thought he was going to hug me, I realised that wasn't the case when he put a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You're an ass sometimes Jace but I know you're a good person too." Despite everything I've heard about him in the past, I still thought it was sweet when he's making an effort for his girlfriend. As well as that, I knew he was a great brother to Isabelle, Alec and Max, he'll do anything to protect the ones he loves.

He looked down and put a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, is Clarissa Morgenstern falling for me again? And I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a charming, chivalrous man, the word 'ass' hasn't been used to describe me except for you know, people saying I have a fine piece of ass. "

"Well, I'm honoured I'm the one who called you 'ass' the first time in your 24 years of living Jace Herondale. Falling in love with you? As if I'd fall for a-" He interrupted me.

"I have to go, later Ginge." He was laughing when he went out the door.

When I thought he was gone, he came back a second later with the words, "Oh and remember, try not to think about me too much."

I feel kinda sad about Kaelie for being with an egotistical and condescending person like Jace but there's kinda a weird feeling in my chest. It must be me worrying too much about looking after this store. Yeah, that must be it.

I have a feeling I'll see more of Jace Herondale this week…

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **If you have the time, I would really appreciate it if you read my one-shot "The Cop and The Lawyer"**

 **Until next time, bye!**

 **Red or blue?**


	3. I Need Your Advice?

**I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer - Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

 ***Second day of Clary looking after the store***

"Clary! Come out come out wherever you are." The voice of Jace Herondale came booming out the front door, even though I'm leaning down behind the front desk, he still couldn't see me. I wish I was taller, seriously.

"I'm here jackass!" I know it's rude to insult him like that but I want things to go back to normal. Yesterday was kinda weird, I don't know how to explain it though it just was.

"Hey hey hey, no need to insult a customer Morgenstern."

"Are you really gonna buy anything?" I said sounding exasperated by him.

"Well… No but still…"

I sighed. "What do you want Herondale? You always seem to come in here just to annoy the hell out of me."

"I need your help." He looked as if he was worried, golden eyes looking down at the marble counter.

"You just saw me yesterday? Is there anything wrong? Why are you asking me? Oh God, did you get Kaelie pregnant because I think Maryse wouldn-"

"No no nothing like that. I'm not ready to have a child Clary." He laughed a little.

"Then why do you need help?"

"It's not really help but more of an advice. I remembered what you said yesterday, about things being equal in a relationship? And since I really want things to work out with my girlfriend… I figured you're my best bet of making that happen. I wanna be happy too." Wow. I can't believe this. Jace Herondale sounding sincere and serious is so new to me.

I stared at him, eyebrows (yes, two) raised and mouth hanging open. I must have looked stupid.

"Hello, Clary, you still with me?" He started waving a golden hand across my face.

"Yeah yeah. I'm a bit surprised, I mean, Jace Herondale, 24, businessman and ultimate playboy asking me -out of _all_ people- for advice on how to help him stay with a girl. Who wouldn't be surprised with that?" I laughed.

"I'm hoping we could be friends Clary, I promise I won't be an ass to you and I'll tone down the sarcasm but I can't promise I'll lessen my charm I mean, that's what Ja-"

"Jace, the first step of making a relationship work is by focusing all your attention on her, just like what Izzy said to you. And secondly, no flirting or innuendos when you're talking to other girls."

"Well, what if she's not there?"

"Oh Jace, you really are a playboy aren't you?"

"Well, I wanna change Clare and you're not afraid to tell me where I'm going wrong in life, you Isabelle and Alec are the only people who do that. Can I ask you something?" He paused for a second, "Do you really think I'm a bad person?"

I thought about it for a minute while he was staring at me, expecting me to say something.

"Well, Jace, to be honest with you? Yeah I think you are." His eyes automatically went down. "I don't understand you, I mean, you come in here expecting me to give you advice about your life issues when you don't even know a thing about me, that's a bit weird for me, I'm not some kind of service Jace. I'm sorry, other people may give advice openly to anyone they know but that's not me, I mean if I do give advice I want someone to actually take it seriously because I don't like people who take things for granted. Remember that time when we were eating at Taki's with Izzy and when she left for the ladies room you were talking to me?" He listened carefully, and slightly nodded, "Well, that was fun Jace but then you suddenly changed when this waitress came and started flirting with her shamelessly, while I was there in front of you! Don't you think that's a bit rude? And that time when you came home drunk when I was staying over yours and Izzy's house and told me to fu-"

"Okay yeah I understand Clary. Let's keep this conversation with no swearing." He laughed a bit,"Why, were you jealous of that waitress?" He smirked at me.

"Gosh no Jace. When you're with someone, you should talk to them and interact and when someone else comes, it's good to talk to them but not flirt, I mean that's just rude. In my opinion that is. If you're gonna flirt with someone, make sure you don't have a girlfriend or a friend by you."

"Clary, I know I've done bad things with girls, that part is obvious. But, maybe we can be friends?"

"I don't know…" I was unsure with his suggestion. I replayed all the bad memories I had with him, even if we do share a small amount of memories together.

"Come on Clare, you know you love me."

"Ugh Jace."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." He smiled and and put his hands up to show he wasn't looking for trouble, "Can we please give friendship a shot?"

"Hmm.. Tell you what, come back tomorrow and we'll talk about this friendship thing."

"Okay I'll come since you asked so politely."

"Jacee." I gave him a serious look.

"Bye Red!" He jogged to the door waving his hand towards me.

I shook my head when he left and was smiling to myself.

This could be the start of my friendship with Jace Herondale and I don't know how to feel about it. Does that make me a bad person? Ugh I don't know anymore.

After a couple of minutes, a lady walked in and were looking at the flowers.

Flowers are a funny thing, they're so beautiful and can communicate different things but they're so hard to understand sometimes. You might think they look pretty and beautiful but they're meanings and being are very different from that. I guess the message is don't judge the flower by its prettiness. I guess that's just like Jace? I don't know I'm thinking about this _way_ too much.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

( _Clary,_ **Magnus)**

Hey Magnus, how are you?

 **Clary! I have the greatest news! I know you're gonna love it!**

So what's this big news?

 **I have someone here who I know is perfect for you, I'm sure you two will like each other!**

Maggie! I told you I'm still unsure about dating, how do you know he'll wanna date me?

 **I talked to him and he said he was up for it so don't you worry my little red head!**

Oh okay, so what's he like then?

 **Well, he was an art major in college -which I'm sure you'd like - he plays guitar, loves reading but to be honest, he was a bit of a playboy a long time ago though I assure you he isn't now.**

Wow, this guy sounds nice except for the playboy thing, ummm, I'd like to meet up with him if that's okay?

 **Yes! I'm sure you're gonna love each other and have beautiful babies with one another! Magnus the Matchmaker is back baby!**

That's good to hear, well I have to go, I'll talk to you later Mags!

 **Bye Clary! Have a good day.**

After the conversation with Magnus, the rest of the day wasn't very eventful and went by very, very slowly. There were a few people who wanted to buy roses (for their significant other I presume) so I didn't have much work.

Though inside my head, everything was in chaos. I couldn't stop thinking about Jace and how he wants to be friends with me. I mean, it's just weird and I don't know what to think about it.

There's one question coming back in my mind again and again.

Is having a friendship with Jace such a good idea?

* * *

 **Last night I lost my granddad that's the reason I didn't update. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday guys I've just been a mess, but I still managed to write this story for you guys because of the reviews and the follows/favourites I'm getting. It means a lot to me.**

 **I'm only a beginner at this story writing but always know I'm trying my best to make this a great story for you guys! I'm sorry if there were any spelling/punctuation/grammar mistakes.**

 **Please review for a quicker update, every review I get means so much and encourages me to write more.**


	4. Friendship Goals?

**#FriendshipGoals**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review this story! It means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer - Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

 ***Third day of Clary looking after the store***

( **Izzy,** _Clary)_

" **Hey Clary how are you? Sorry I haven't called sooner, Rebeca and his mom are so nice to me it's unbelieve,"** she chuckled, " **How are things with the boutique?"**

" _Omg Izzy! I miss talking to you so much! I'm guessing you're having a good time with your future family in law?_ " I let out a smirk even though she can't see it, " _The boutique's doing well to be honest, there's just this awful pain that keeps coming back to visit."_

" **I miss talking to you too Clare! Ugh Claary! I do hope they'll be my family-in-law some time in the future, they're amazing. Glad to hear the boutique's doing well even though I'm not there, I knew you would look after it well! Thanks again Clary! And what do you mean by pain coming back? Do you need to go to hospital? Oh my goodness Clary if there's something wrong you be-"**

" _Izzy relax, it's not that kind of pain, your awful brother keeps coming back to visit me and he's coming back again today since he wants try being_ friends _with me_." I emphasised on the word 'friends'.

" **Alec? I thought you two were nice to each other and are already friends? Is there something I don't know about?"** She sounded worried.

" _No Iz, it's your other brother, Jace."_

She sonded relieved when she found out I wasn't talking about Alec. " **Oh, well Clary, it's good to be friends with him, I mean, don't you think you can put your hate aside and start new? Give him a second chance, I know he can be a D-head and an A-hole most times but honestly Clary, if you need anything he'll be there for you…"**

" _Yeah, I'm sure you're right, I'll try but the last encounters I've had in the past with him weren't very nice but definitely memorable though…"_

" **Give him a chance Clare, he's a good person once you get to know him, despite all the arguments I've had with him. I'm sorry Clare, I have to go with Simon to the store, talk later okay?"**

" _Sure Iz, have fun and say hi to Simon for me!"_ After that, she said her final goodbye and ended the call.

* * *

 _An hour later_

An hour past when Clary got a text from her other best friend, Magnus:

 _ **Hey Clare! Remember that boy I was talking to you about? The one with the art major? Well he's coming today so be nice and look prettier than usual girl! He said he'll come over after work so I guess that's after 5? Be sure to wait for him! I told him you're at Isabelle's store and he knows your name. You're welcome and tell me how it goes okay? Love ya xxxx**_

 _Thanks Magnus, can't wait xxxx_

After I sent the message to him I started to rearrange the flowers, putting them in a way I liked and made the store look more vibrant. The store normally closes at 5 so I decided to meet him outside the boutique.

Now, there was just one annoying guy I was waiting for.

"Hey Clary Berry!"

I was talking to a customer about getting the right kinds of flowers for his girlfriend because he was going to propose, I found it so sweet until Jace came and interrupted everything. I decided to ignore him.

"I think you should give her a bouquet of different flowers she loves and of course the red rose which means true love, you'll get your message across I think…" I continued and Jace went in our conversation as well.

"Those are beautiful aren't they, she'll really love them but most importantly, she'll love you more." Jace said, plastering a friendly smile on his face next to me.

"Thanks man, I'm planning on going on a picnic with her later and I'm wanting to put the ring inside the bouquet, does that sound okay?" He looked at us.

"I think that sounds so romantic." I replied to him before Jace did and Jace was nodding as a sign of approval.

"I'll buy it, how much?" He turned to me, a big smile on his face.

"Let's go to the till and I'll wrap these up for you while adding up your total."

After everything was done and the customer said thanks again to Jace and I, and after that, we were left by ourselves.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me Mr. Jace Herondale?"

"Well, Clary Morgenstern, I wanted to ask you on a friend-date, you know, when we go together and decide whether to be friends or not? As well as getting to know each other of course" He smiled at me. Not smirked like he usually does, but actually smiled. Can't deny that I liked it - just a little of course.

"Well," I struggled to think what to say, "what do you propose we do?"

"After you close the store here at 5, meet me at Taki's and I'll be waiting there for you, got it?"

"Yeah sure, I have a few questions I want to ask now though." I looked at his golden orbs but he quickly looked down after pulling his phone out, breaking my gaze.

"Um, can you ask me later? Kaelie wants to meet up so I can carry her shopping bags for her, literally, that's what she said." He showed me the message on the screen;

 **Jacey, baby, come and carry my shopping bags for me, you know I don't like carrying things while I shop... xoxoxoxoxoxo**

I cringed to myself, _wow that girl is something_.

"Oh," I said, "well, her Majesty's waiting so go!"

He sighed. "I'm getting sick of this honestly, she always does this, not even ask how I am or what I want, it's all about her. Am I being selfish? A bad boyfriend? Please help me. God knows I need it."

"No, it doesn't and of course you're not being selfish, you do things for her like this all the time so don't feel like that even just for a second okay? And everything will be alright I promise. We'll talk about it later." I smiled at him for the first time, genuinely.

"I'll see you at Taki's okay? Thanks again Clary, I appreciate it a lot. I'm a dickhead sometimes but…" He didn't finish his sentence, just turned around and walked out the front door.

* * *

It was nearly 3pm when I finished tidying up everything, the radio playing softly in the background. There wasn't anything to do so I just read my book while I waited for people to come in and offer my service for them. Waiting and waiting for the time so I can finally meet this Sebastian guy and have my first friend-date with Jace.

* * *

When I looked up at the clock, it read 5:01 and I was gathering my things so I could meet up with Jace and close the store. I decided on waiting for Sebastian outside. As I was about to lock the front door, I heard someone behind me.

"Damn it, I missed her."

I felt a tap at the back of my head. "Hey, anything you need?" I turned around to face him and wow. This guy was good looking, seriously. He had the most intriguing hazel eyes, platinum hair that suits him very well and a strong jaw line a lot of guys would wish for. He was hot. Don't even get me started on his body.

"Um, are you Isabelle? I'm Sebastian. I was going to meet someone called Clary here because she works here right?"

"Oh hi Sebastian, I'm Clary, Magnus told me you were coming. Isabelle's on holiday with her boyfriend so I'm looking after the store for her." I feel my face heat up just by talking to him. _Pull yourself together Morgenstern._

"Oh hey Clary, I'm so happy I didn't miss you, I actually had an early shift today but the bus was late, sorry." He looked at me, small smile playing on his lips while he was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, the other hand in his pocket.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

We talked for a few minutes about Magnus and our work until I remembered about Jace waiting for me.

"Oh my flowers. I forgot I have to meet someone. I'm so sorry." I looked at him worryingly. Not wanting to leave but wanting to not be late on meeting Jace.

"Ah, it's okay. Why don't we exchange numbers and we'll meet up some other time?" He smiled and looked at me with his hazel eyes that I knew I was liking more and more every time I looked into them.

"Sounds perfect, here's my number…" After exchanging our numbers, I said goodbye to him since we were going different ways

I'm so happy Magnus introduced me to him, I made a mental note in my head to call him tomorrow to say thanks.

* * *

"There you are! What took you so long?" Jace was waiting for me outside the entrance of Taki's."

"Oh, nothing, sorry about being late."

"Don't mention it, it's not like I've been standing here freezing my ass of for thirty minutes waiting for you…" He looked mad and relieved at the same time.

"I said I was sorry okay? So don't act like a 5 year old Jace." I chuckled and held the sleeve of his sweater with my hand pulling him inside with me. Even though he claims he's been freezing, I could feel the heat radiating of his skin, even through the fabric that separated us. Huh, that was weird.

We entered the restaurant and how much I miss this place, you'll never know. Once we were seated in our booth, a corner one so we seated fairly close to each other also the same one we sat ages ago with Izzy, he was looking at me, asking what I wanted to get.

"Well, I want to try the coconut pancakes since I never had them but I'm not sure yet," I paused and turned to him,"What do you wa-"

I was interrupted by his colourful language.

"Oh shit, no. I thought she doesn't work here anymore. " He was muttering to himself. He was looking at a petite waitress with long black hair and a skirt so short that it made me wonder how it was appropriate for a girl working at a restaurant to wear it. She was coming over at our table and I realised who she was. It was the same girl Jace flirted with when we came here with Izzy. _Isn't that interesting._

I looked back down at my menu getting ready when Jace whispered my name.

"Clary." He was sitting closer to me now, his warm hands holding my (I'm guessing) red-looking cheeks, looking into my eyes. I was looking at him too, shock painting my face and was about to pull away by putting my hands on his forearms when he leaned in closer, closing his eyes in the process which made me close mine and the next thing I knew he was planting his lips on my forehead. His lips felt soft against my skin and I felt peace and a small spark, like an electric shock the second he kissed my forehead.

It felt so wrong because he has a girlfriend, but I loved the feeling of his lips. _This is so weird why am I feeling like this? Come on Clary, pull away now. I don't want to though..._

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting us in the process.

* * *

 **Please don't get mad at me guys, I said I was going to update if there are more reviews and I'm sorry I broke that promise. I've been busy this week with my family talking about my granddad and video calling all my relatives for the past week. I hope you understand.**

 **I'm also thinking about writing a Jace POV chapter in this story, or writing a new story in Jace's POV after I'm done with this one. What do you think? Review or PM me your opinions!**

 **Thank you all of you for reviewing this story and reading it. As I said before, I appreciate it a lot.**


End file.
